1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure useful particularly by florist and others for preparation and hanging small floral arrangements on ends of church pews by the aisle for occasions such as weddings and other festive occasions, although its use is not limited to these type of occasions.
Particularly, the invention is directed to a flower hanger that has a clip portion which will expand to accommodate a wide range of thicknesses of pews and yet provide adequate tension engaging the pew. As the clip is expanded to hook over greater thicknesses, a coil section of the clip is always in contact with a portion of the pew and maintains tension at right angles to the surface of the pew and the opposing portion comprised of the hanger strap provides better grip of the pew. The coiled portion thus prevents a gap that would otherwise allow the hanger to tip or slide forward or sideways when holding a flower arrangement.
Further, the invention is particularly directed to a pew hanger for small floral arrangements and in which an extension of the opposing hanger strap is provided with a water pick added for support of flowers and green floral elements supported from a tapered peg attached to a projecting lip at the bottom of the hanger. The peg is useful in conjunction with providing means for holding an extension water pick filled with flowers or greens forming a small floral arrangement in an upright position, and in which the tapered peg is inserted into the tube at the bottom end of the extension water pick provided with sufficient friction holding them together. Thus, there is a small leakproof container integral with the pew hanger to hang floral arrangements in an upright position, and in which it may also be used as part of a fastening structure for a floral foam block holder in a basket supported by the hanger which is a further feature of the invention. This further feature of the invention provides for a bottom pan and harness arrangement for holding a water-soaked foam block as well as allowing the structure of the pan to catch excess water that drips from the water-soaked block. The harness may be an integrally constructed cage-like construction for holding a small block of water absorbing floral foam and provide a larger floral arrangement or spray than possible with a water pick described above, and in which the harness is designed to be attached to the hanger by putting one section of the harness and pin arrangement around a lower part of the hanger and then inserting the peg in a hole in the pan for holding the pan and harness in stable securement. The peg is tapered and its contour not only holds the basket formed by the harness and the pan in a fixed position, but seals the hole so no water leaks out. By having the hole in the pan of smaller diameter than the base of the peg, the peg keeps the pan spaced above the lip of the hanger and provides a hook so a florist can wire or otherwise secure a ribbon bow or other decorative elements. A further feature of the basket is that a section extends between the strap of the hanger and the pew supporting the hanger and thus prevents the weight of the arrangement from tipping it away from the hanger. The basket also is provided with an inset, recess or jog formed in that part of the section fitting with the hanger and which maintains the harness with the floral arrangement from tipping sideways from the hanger strap, and this is further facilitated by a set of parallel ribs on each side of the vertical hanger extending between the harness and the pan. Spikes or projections extend upwardly from the pan surface for insertion into the floral foam block to hold the block securely in place in another embodiment of the invention. The assembly including the manufacturing of baskets may be done by injection molding and in which the spikes or projections serve in the ejection of the basket from off the force or male side of the cavity set in the mold by having ejector pins push on the ends of the spikes. Thus, the ejector pins will not have to extend beyond the force of the basket upon ejection which prevents the completed basket cages catching on protruding pins when the completed structure drops out of the mold.
The invention is directed to providing a crosswise groove in the hanger structure so positioned that a lowered end of the hanger strap supporting the projection can be severed with a knife or scissors when it is desired to use the hanger without the peg and in which the hanger arrangement is to be used merely as a structure for support of ribbon bows adequately held in stable securement on the hanger, and in which the groove or scored portion transversely of a lower intermediate portion of the hanger strap serves as a guide for cutting or severing the peg and terminal portion of the hanger strap, the scored portion providing ease of this step in cutting or severance. The hanger strap is provided at an intermediate upper portion with at least one edge notch that allows for a florist to attach a ribbon bow onto the hanger with wire or other fastener around the hanger strap which provides for keeping the bow in place.